The present invention generally relates to the connection of electrical conductors, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for securing electrical conductors together using a mechanical connection system in combination with chemical adhesives.
The development of sophisticated electronic instruments has created a need for electrical conductor connection systems of improved efficiency and reliability. Typical conductors used in these systems include insulated wires or cables, the ends of which must be physically joined to form a secure electrical connection. The reliability and strength of these connections are especially important in the aircraft industry, computer industry, and other specialized fields.
It is also important for the connection systems to be easily assembled under large-scale, mass production manufacturing conditions. Otherwise, increased production costs occur which result in higher costs to the purchaser of the assembled product.
A variety of electrical conductor connection systems have been developed and patented. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,151,364 to Ellis discloses a tubular connection member for electrical wires surrounded by a heat-shrinkable plastic tube having a thin interior layer of heat-activated adhesive.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,234,758 and 4,273,953 to Guzy disclose cable splicing systems in which a pair of cables are inserted within a metallic sleeve. The sleeve is deformed to frictionally engage and retain the cables. The sleeve and cables are then coated with an adhesive, and thereafter wrapped with insulating material, followed by a heat-shrinkable sleeve.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,487,994 to Bahder discloses a splicing system in which the ends of two cables are positioned within a tubular metal splicing member. Layers of semiconducting tape are wrapped around these components. The exterior of the assembled unit is encompassed within a heat-shrinkable tube, the ends of which include a sealant.
Other splicing systems incorporating comparable technology are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,383,131 to Clabburn and 4,142,592 to Brusselmans.
The present invention involves an improved connection system for electrical conductors using methods and materials substantially different from those previously known and used. The invention represents an advance in the art of connection technology in terms of economy, reliability, and applicability to large-scale, mass production manufacturing conditions.